Johnlock 6 lange Monate
by bored.shoot.wall
Summary: The story takes place 6 months after Reichenbachfall.It's in German, maybe I'm going to publish the English version too. Enjoy. : I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.


John saß in seinem Sessel in der Baker Street, so wie er es oft in der letzten Zeit getan hatte. „Diese verdammten Einschusslöcher." dachte er, während Tränen über seine Wangen kullerten. 6 Monate sind vergangen seit er an Sherlocks Grab stand. Er hatte es bis jetzt noch nicht übers Herz gebracht, all die Sachen, die ihn so schmerzhaft an ihn erinnerten zu verstauen.

Hin und wieder schaute Mrs Hudson vorbei um ihn aufzufordern etwas zu essen. Mit wenig Erfolg. John aß seit Monaten kaum und schlief nur wenig. Tief gezeichnet von der Trauer brache er es kaum fertig das Haus zu verlassen.

Greg versuchte, ihn immer wieder zu überreden gemeinsam in ein Pub zu gehen. Doch John schmerzten noch immer viel zu sehr die Erinnerungen an Sherlock, die überall in London lauerten.

Sein Handy vibrierte:

_Komm lass uns heute ausgehen. Du brauchst etwas Ablenkung. Ich weiß es ist schwer, aber er hätte es sicher so gewollt.. GL_

John starrte auf sein Telefon. Er wusste, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Er wischte sich die Tränen aus seinem Gesicht und tippte:

_In Ordnung. Ich bin in einer Stunde im Pub. JW_

Eine Stunde später saßen er und Greg im Pub und tranken ein Bier. „Wie geht es dir?" fragte der Inspektor vorsichtig. John schien ihn nicht zu hören. „Wie können nur alle so verdammt fröhlich sein? Haben ihn hier alle schon vergessen?" „Ich kann das nicht, es tut mir leid." sagte er zu Greg, nahm seine Jacke und verschwand in der Nacht.

In der Baker Street angekommen, setze er sich wieder in seinen Sessel und schaute sich in der leeren Wohnung um. Es war nicht nur alleine die Tatsache, dass er Sherlock nie wieder sehen würde, auch andere Dinge machten ihn unendlich traurig. Dinge oder besser gesagt Gefühle, die er erst richtig wahrgenommen hatte, als Sherlock schon tot war. „Ich liebe dich." flüsterte er. Ja, er John Watson liebte Sherlock Holmes. „Warum war ich nur so komplett darauf bedacht, was die Leute sagen würden? Ich hätte es ihm gestehen sollen, als ich noch die Möglichkeit dazu hatte." Wieder fing John an zu schluchzen und mit Tränen in den Augen, nichts ahnend was auf der anderen Seite der Stadt heute geschehen war, schlief er auf seinem Sessel ein.

Ein großer dunkelhaariger Mann betrat das abgedunkelte Büro von Mycroft Holmes. „Ah da

bist du ja, wie war die Reise?" fragte er ihn. „Mycroft, ich denke nicht das ich hergekommen bin, um Höflichkeiten auszutauschen, " „Also weißt du schon warum ich dich zurückgerufen habe?" „Ist das nicht offensichtlich?" antwortete der Mann im schwarzen Mantel. ‚Natürlich.'

Sherlock Holmes wusste genau, warum ihn sein Bruder zurück nach England gebracht hatte. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit warum. Sie hatten endlich Sebastian Moran gefunden. Die letzten 6 Monate verbrachte Sherlock damit die Welt zu bereisen, natürlich auf Kosten von Mycroft. „Wo ist er? Werden wir ihn heute Nacht noch stellen? fragt er und man hörte merkbar die Ungeduld in seiner Stimme. „Nicht so schnell, Sherlock. Wir wollen ja nichts überstürzen. Du wirst früh genug zu ihm zurückkehren können." „Zu wem zurückkehren?" fragt Sherlock, obwohl er in Wahrheit die Antwort kannte.

Die letzten 6 Monate waren beinnahe unerträglich für ihn gewesen. Getrennt von ihm. Zum ersten Mal wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr er John vermisste, als er in Dublin alleine in einem Restaurant saß. Es traf ihn wie einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Wie konnte das möglich sein? So etwas Banales wie Gefühle? Doch je mehr er versucht sie zu unterdrücken, desto stärker wurden sie. Mehrmals in der Woche schrieb er Mycroft, um zu erfahren wie er mit seinen Ermittlungen voran kam. Natürlich wäre alles schneller gegangen, wenn er ihm helfen hätte können. Doch das war nicht möglich, zu groß war die Gefahr, dass jemand merken könnte, dass er noch lebte. Zu groß die Gefahr für John.

Mycroft grinste und antwortete „Er wird morgen Abend einen Auftrag ausführen. Es ist mir gelungen einen Spion in sein Unternehmen zu schleusen, von ihm werden wir noch die genauen Daten erhalten. Natürlich willst du dabei sein, wenn wir ihn festnehmen, nehme ich an?" „Natürlich." Mit einem Anzeichen eines Lächelns verließ der Detektiv das Büro. „Morgen," dachte er, „morgen ist es endlich so weit."

John wachte vom Piepsen seines Handys auf. Schlaftrunken schaute er auf seine Uhr. 10 nach 11. Er musste seit langen wieder die ganze Nacht durchgeschlafen haben. Er setze sich auf und nahm sein Telefon zur Hand.

_Wenn es gerade passt komm, wenn nicht komm trotzdem. 12 Uhr St. James Park. Könnte gefährlich werden._

Johns Herz setzte für einen Moment aus. Die Nachricht war nicht unterzeichnet, doch wusste er von wem sie kam. Oder zumindest glaubte er das. „Das ist nicht möglich. Hier erlaubt sich jemand einen geschmacklosen Scherz. Oder doch nicht? Wer sonst wusste noch von den Sätzen, die ihn und Sherlock so unzertrennlich gemacht hatten?" Wütend warf er sein Telefon in die Ecke. „Darauf werde ich sicher nicht eingehen." dachte er und glaubte die Sache sei damit beendet. Trotzdem erwischte er sich dabei, als er um halb 12 das Haus verließ. „Das ist lächerlich", dachte er. Ob es die pure Neugierde war oder einfach nur der sehnliche Wunsch das es doch wahr sein könnte, wusste John nicht. Er wusste nur, dass ihn seine Beine einfach in den St. James Park trugen, wie sehr sich sein Kopf auch dagegen wehrte. Er setzte sich auf eine Parkbank und wartete. „Das ist lächerlich", dachte er wieder und als er sich schon zum Gehen bereit machen wollte, erklang eine Stimme, die er seit 6 langen Monaten nicht mehr gehört hatte.

„Ich sagte gefährlich und hier bist du."

John blieb zum zweiten Mal heute das Herz stehen. „John, ich schulde dir so viele Entschuldigungen. Ich konnte nicht, auch wenn…". Weiter kam Sherlock nicht, den John's Faust traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht. „Wie konntest du nur? Weißt du überhaupt was du mir angetan hast?" Wieder traf seine Faust Sherlocks Gesicht. „John, lass mich erkl...". John holte wieder aus, doch diesmal fing der Detektiv seine Hand ab. So standen sie einige Sekunden, bis John, was ihn selbst überraschte, Sherlock küsste. Er war darauf gefasst weggestoßen zu werden, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Im Gegenteil, der Kuss wurde erwidert und Sherlock drückte John noch fester an sich. Während sie sich innig küssten, schien die Welt stehen zu bleiben. Sherlock schmeckte Johns salzige Tränen auf seinen Lippen. Langsam lösten sie sich voneinander. „John," sagte er leise „ich schulde dir eine Erklärung." „Ja das tust du", antwortete John, während er die Hand des dunkelhaarigen Mannes nahm, „Ja das tust du, aber zuerst gehen wir nach Hause."


End file.
